


Carne

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon lurking, Demonic Aesthetic, Demonic Possession, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Obsession, Satanic Ritual, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aesthetic, black magic, demon king, demon queen, flesh, hunger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: El demonio observaba, esperaba. Merodeaba. Rugía en las pesadillas nocturnas mientras pujaba por su tiempo. ¿Sabrían sus padres que su niñita alguien la tenía en la mira? No un chico, o un muchacho o algún hombre. Al menos no uno enteramente hombre.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)





	Carne

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a la compañía WWE.
> 
> Escribo con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.
> 
> ¿No te gusta? Lárgate de aquí.

El demonio observaba, esperaba. Merodeaba. Rugía en las pesadillas nocturnas mientras pujaba por su tiempo. ¿Sabrían sus padres que su niñita alguien la tenía en la mira? No un chico, o un muchacho o algún hombre. Al menos no uno enteramente hombre.

Finn es la viva impresión de cómo un hombre debía lucir, no solamente eso, nada más y nada menos que el Rey Demonio rasgaba debajo de su piel. Y ahí estaba ella, terriblemente dulce para su gusto. Él mismo consiguió su obsesión en Daisy, en sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz, sus labios, su sonrisa, su piel… Su olor.

El demonio se agazapó, gruñendo frustrado, desgarrado por la insaciabilidad de su hambre. Podía olerla sazonada específicamente para su paladar. Su posesión, suya.

Estirando la mano, toco a la cintura de la mujer profundamente en la cama. Por el contorno de un pecho que se erizó con su toque. Acarició su cuello, su hombro, y siguió bajando hasta apretar la carne de su cintura. Su obsesión. Ahora, sin embargo, la muerte le llegaría silenciosa y rápidamente a cualquiera que osara a desafiarlo.

Sabía que alejarse no era opción, no había manera de que permaneciera alejado de ella durante más de unas pocas horas.

El hambre por Daisy estaba latiendo, no solo en su polla, sino en su pecho. Ella le pertenecía. Su vida estaba ahora atada a la de él y viceversa. Su salud, felicidad y placer eran ahora su responsabilidad. Y si sabía algo, era como cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

«Oh cariño. El demonio alimenta al hombre. El hombre se arranca la carne para mostrar su verdadera cara. El hombre creo al demonio, ¿cuál de ellos es peor?»

El reloj digital marcaba pasada de la medianoche cuando ambos cuerpos sudorosos, calientes y agitados se enrollaron en las sábanas, ella tenía la voz ronca, las mejillas rojas y el cabello rebelde cuando se sumió en su sueño.

Y lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Pero había dormido las horas suficientes para tener su motor listo, preparado para otra ronda. La habitación estaba oscura, y el listo para acechar.

-Aquí mismo... justo donde me necesitas amor...- Dijo Bálor, crepitando a su alrededor, esperando la hora exacta para raptarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta, deja un kudo y un comentario...  
> Con amor, G.


End file.
